


Sam

by BayleyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Serial Killer Dean, Serial Killer John, Serial Killer Sam, Serial Killers, Weecest, john isn't abusive, school sam, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayleyWinchester/pseuds/BayleyWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam meets a girl... He gets second thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam

Sam never really fitted in at school. 

He’s different than the other kids. Smarter, stronger but most of all; quieter. While all the other kids are running around screaming, Sam will be sitting motionlessly on the sideline, watching. 

Sam, on purpose, doesn't make friends at his new schools. He knows that in a few weeks, John will walk into the rental house and tell him and Dean that they have to move on. 

Dean never understood why Sam was desperate to continue schooling. He still went, sure. But he didn't enjoy it, and if given the chance, he would leave school.

In a new town, Sam never remembers the names, they both start their new schools with their new names and fake identities. Sam is in 6th Grade at the time, 11 years old and a body count to match. John had promised that they would be here for at least two months, Sam never took the promises to heart. 

In the new school was a girl. She was small for age, malnourishment as a baby the doctors said. She had been moving every few months, just like the Winchesters, to go and live with new families that ‘kindly’ take her in. 

Sam was sitting silently at the back of his new classroom. “Mrs. Manning is a lovely teacher, I’m sure Sam will fit right in.” The head teacher had said warmly to Dean when he dropped Sam off. Dean had smiled and nodded politely before turning to wink at Sam.

The classroom was extremely colourful with posters and art hanging on every wall. Sam hated it. He had always felt it was unfair that other kids got to have a normal life, with friends and a school while he had to follow John, then later Dean (although he would follow Dean anywhere) while they left a trail of cold bodies. They had been like this since Sam was six months old when his mother had passed away in a house fire. John had gone a little bit mad, if by a little bit you mean killing people left, right and centre of course. 

“Hi!” A girl with caramel hair in a ponytail was standing in front of Sam. “I’m Eve. Are you new?” Her voice was high but in a sweet, innocent way.

“Yeah,” Sam grunted looking back down.

“What’s your name?” She asked.

“Sam.” 

“Well, Sam, can I sit next to you? Being new can suck.” Eve didn't wait for an answer, she pulled out the chair next to Sam and sat. “Where you come from?” 

“Texas.” 

“Oh, I lived in Texas once. Well, I was there for like a week and a bit. It counts, though.” Eve laughed quietly, bringing out her books.

This girl talks a lot, Sam thought to sneak a glance at the freckled face girl. “You move a lot?” Sam asked, her face brightened at being asked a question by this strange boy.

“Yeah, foster homes, distant relatives. Whatever. I’m here to stay, though.” 

“You’re a foster kid?” Sam asked curiously.

“Oh yeah, a few years back my parents were killed by this guy. John Winchester.”   
Sam felt sick.

“Was it hard?” Sam asked quietly.

“What?” Eve replied just as quiet.

“Losing your parents?” 

Eve was silent for a few moments, her eyes distant. “Yeah. I was heartbroken. I…”

Sam was listening anymore. His dad, maybe even his brother, had taken away Eve’s parents. This sweet girl, and who else. What other lives had the ruined? Had Sam ruined? How many families had been torn apart because of them?

“I am so sorry,” Sam whispered. 

Eve felt like this sorry was different than the others.

~~~

The rest of the school day was uneventful, aside from the introduction Sam was forced to make. Still, Sam was very happy when the 3 o’clock bell went. Sam walked out of the brick building, Dean had told him to wait in the school grounds for him. Five minutes after the bell had gone Dean appeared in the impala. 

Dean was being annoying, he had his music way too loud and was speeding down the road, he pulled to a stop in front of Sam. Sam could feel the stares on his back from the children waiting for buses or parents. But, he really didn't care. Dean was here so he was happy. 

“How was your day baby boy?” Dean asked as Sam slid into the car.

“Fine, you?” Dean had picked up on Sam’s mood, how could he not? Dean knew Sam better than Sam did. 

Dean looked over at Sam who was staring out the window. “My day was fine. Now, how was your day and don’t lie to me.” 

Sam sighed lowly, “I meet a girl today.” 

“And?” Dean looked over at Sam who had become pale.

“She’s an orphan.” 

“I don’t think you need to be sad. It wasn’t your fault.” Dean was getting worried; Sam wasn't usually like this. Sam’s face went hard, his eyes distant.

“It wasn't my fault, it was Dad’s.” 

“Oh.” Dean went silent. 

They were silent for the rest of the ride to the small rental home.

Dean pulled into the driveway, stopping the car he looked at Sam. “Listen, Sammy, we can talk about this more when Dad leaves in the morning, okay? But you can not bring this up in front of Dad tonight. Sam?” 

Sam sighed but nodded. “‘Kay Dee.” 

The boys didn't talk much during the night. They had a quiet dinner with John in the small dining room. That wasn't too unusual, however, John wasn't abusive to the boys like people would assume, it was more that he didn't talk to his boys. John cared about them, he tried to give them what they needed and he never hurt them.

As they sat around the wooden table and ate the burgers that Dean had made Sam didn't make a single noise, nor did he look at John.

He didn't have a crush on Eve, he knew that. He also knew that Dean would not like it if Sam had a crush on anyone. Last time Sam had a crush on a girl was last year, Dean had taken the 10-year-old girl and sliced her all over. Sam had gotten annoyed and didn't talk to Dean for 3 weeks.

No, he didn't like like Eve, he just liked her as a friend. She had made him feel welcomed, which was a first for Sam. They had talked all day about, well, everything.

Sam knew that Dean and John had these dark ‘urges’. He had grown up with John, and eventually Dean, killing people on a weekly basis. Sam had killed before, eleven people to be exact. Although the first five were basically killed by Dean, Sam just pulled the trigger. He didn't feel guilty, not really. Sam didn't get the urges like them, he didn't live for the kill or get that much pleasure out of killing someone. Sam liked the attention, Dean called him attention whore a lot because of it. Sam loved it when the news reported on the Winchesters. He loved it when people got scared because of their names. Their signature S.W. and D.W. were on the news most nights. They were on the FBI’s most wanted list, well John was; Sam and Dean hadn't killed that many people.

Sam had grown up with the killing and running, it was all he knew.

After dinner, Dean took Sam’s hand and led him to their shared bedroom. Sam lay down on the bed, his feet hanging off the end. Dean sat beside him, his back rigid.

Dean sighed, “Sam-“

“It’s okay Dee. Why talk about it? It’s not like y’all are going to stop.”

“I’m sorry Sam,” Dean said softly.

“Don’t be. This is my life, I can’t change it and it’s not your fault.” Sam rolled over to face the wall and to give Dean space to lie down. 

Dean sighed and lay beside Sam. “Thanks, Sammy.”


End file.
